Appropriate
by FlamesOfFury
Summary: Max and Mariam find common ground with each other after Max and Mystel's match. A companion piece to A Little Goading. Oneshot for Astera Snape's bday! MaxMariam


A/N: A short Max/Mariam companion piece for Astera Snape's birthday. I was going to add a bit of angst in before the happy ending but decided to skip the angst and to just leave some fluff in the piece, everyone's happier then! XD

I think the title sucks but I thought it was very appropriate with the fic. XDD

Dedication: For Astera Snape, wishing you a very happy birthday!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade!

* * *

**Appropriate-FlamesOfFury**

"The third match of the Justice Five tournament has come to an end!" Jazzman declared, savouring the crowd as they clapped and cheered for both Mystel and Max. The stadium which Draciel and Poseidon had battled on was being drawn back into the stadium's floor. Its part has been done.

Mystel, the once enigmatic teen was now shaking hands with what most seemed as the enemy, he was smiling and thanking Max for a great battle. The G Revolutions team embraced this fact but Garland glanced to both Crusher and Ming Ming whose faces had dropped from their confident faces before the match.

As Max made his way towards his team, he noticed Rick in the crowd giving a thumbs up, he repeated the gesture showing that he appreciated the support and he was glad of it. His eyes met other members of the sport he had trained with in the past months, the White Tigers and F Dynasty each giving their own support. Yet he still felt like something was missing, looking for the blue haired girl he hadn't seen in ages. Her green eyes still concealing her emotions from him.

"Hey man!" Tyson said as he high fived Max who met his hand, he looked over to his other team-mates and nodded as huge smiles met him every person he looked at. "It'll be your turn tomorrow Tyson, you better be ready!" Max declared as he lifted his friend's arm high in the air giving the crowd even more to cheer about it.

They would have it even better tomorrow with Garland and Brooklyn battling, the two best members of BEGA's team. They knew Tyson was battling and because of his being the world champion, they knew he would be the best he could be.

Time passed and each team made their way out of the stadium, hearing the chattering dimmer and dimmer as he continued to the changing rooms that BEGA provided, his next plan was to try and find Mariam again to see what she thought of the match and what she thought of the kiss they shared before it.

"You coming Max?" Rei asked as Hilary, Daichi and Kenny had made their way out of the changing rooms, Tyson looked back at Max whose eyes lifted up from its fix on his Beyblade to meet Rei. "You go ahead. I'll be at the Dojo soon, I just want to stretch my legs for a bit, I need some alone time," Max stated.

"Listen, Maxie." Tyson replied as he looked to Rei who smiled at the blonde haired teen. "We're sorry we doubted you, you did us proud." Tyson added. And on that note, Tyson and Rei left Max alone in the changing room, a slight tear in his eye from the sheer amount of pride he was feeling.

Max sat that for a minute, studying the damage that Draciel had taken despite its now hard metal presence, Mystel had done a real number on it and Max would have to get the Chief on the case so he could use it again in battle. He stood up placing his Beyblade in his pocket and picking up a bag he had his jacket and launcher in, he decided he would just head back to the Dojo and celebrate with his team there.

He was surprised by the knock on the changing room door, he hadn't stayed behind that long was this some sort of BEGA security check? Max shrugged to himself, lifting his bag firm into place on his shoulder so it didn't slip out of place. His calm blue eyes danced slightly to meet green eyes of tranquillity beauty, her face instantly lighting him up.

"I shouldn't be down here, it's for competitors." Mariam said seriously. "I'm your escort out of these parts," She said as she donned a silly voice and folded her arms. "Really?" Max said cheerily.

"Really." Mariam said as she stuck her tongue out. Max chuckled and tugged on his back again to keep into place.

As the two made their way out of the building and past suit after suit of BEGA employ, they didn't speak. Max was waiting for Mariam to say something about the match but she never did, she carried on straight walking side by side with the blader, Max glanced towards her but never met her looks.

Finally getting out of the doors of the huge building, Mariam let out a huge breath, ruffling up her hair and clapped her hands together and bowed to Max. His face hung and he looked form side to side to see if this was some sort of setup. "Mr Tate, I never knew you had that kind of fighting spirit in you!" She said smiling brightly.

"Mr Tate makes me sound old," The blonde replied sheepishly. "Your goading worked well, that and the kiss." His voice changed and his fingers fell upon his palm showing that he was nervous.

"The kiss was an add on." Mariam stated moving her hair away from her hair to make sure she saw the teen properly. "It felt appropriate at the time; does it feel appropriate at this given time?" She asked as she reached out and slowly cupped their hands together.

Max drew her closer to him slowly embracing her tightly, she lowered her head onto his chest and he lowered his head towards hers drawing their lips together slowly. Their lips glided over each other before Mariam lifted herself up and kissed back more passionately before settling back down on his chest.

"Very appropriate." Max whispered.

"Indeed," Mariam chuckled.

* * *

Thanks for reading, please leave a review with your thoughts. Constructive criticism and flames welcome.

Don't forget to wish Astera Snape a happy birthday in the review also:D

FOF


End file.
